My heart belongs to you
by ali-chan15
Summary: Sango is about to kill Miroku but Kagome saves him? Why would she do that? Maybe because she loves him? Please read and review and if i find flamers i will kill all those who put them up!
1. chapter 1

My heart belongs to you

A/N: i know that I've been working on **My past your future,** but i can't get my ideas right, so i started another one. It's a Kagome/Miroku fic, so i hope you all like this one as well as Too many choices for true love and Inuyasha's time. Everyone who liked those you'll like these too.

The first chapter is short so bear with me please Jane!

Disclaimer: well i suppose i don't own them

Chapter one.

Kagome jumped down the well again to find Inuyasha and the others of her group. She called but couldn't find them. Then, she heard a crash, running to the hut she walked in to see Miroku laying on the ground and sango standing over him with a look of murder in her eyes. Kagome's eyes widened and saved Miroku from being killed by her beloved boomerang.

Miroku jumped up and took Kagome's hands in his. "Thank you Lady Kagome, please don't take this upon yourself to save me always." Just at that time Inuyasha had walked into the hut. "Kagome-" Inuyasha's eyes widened "Miroku!"

Miroku looked up from Kagome and his loving look turned to horror "Ummm, Inuyasha, it's not what you think. Kagome was merely saving me from being cut in half by Sango. Please don't hurt me or yell at her."

Inuyasha smirked. "Oh ok." he walked over and hit Kagome on the head. 'She'll sit me i know it but it was worth it.'

"Inuyasha, SIT, SIT SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT, SIT!"

"Miroku!"

"Yeah?" Please come with me."

"Ummmm ok..." Kagome took Miroku's hand and walked out the door.

She walked back over to the well and tossed Miroku a towel. "What's this for Kagome?"

"For your bath with me silly."

Miroku's eyes widened. "You don't mind me bathing with you?"

"No. Now come on."

Miroku grinned like an idiot and followed her.

A/N: Like i said, it's really short! Please don't kill me for doing this paring, but this idea wouldn't leave me alone and so i got it out by typing it up. The 2nd chapter? I'm not sure if i should write one... you might all be ready to kill me if i did that... well I'm gonna go so that i don't get killed by you all. No flamers or i will kill you all off with my cannon. Jane!


	2. chapter 2

Ok, well what a way to end off a chapter! With Kagome inviting Miroku to come into the hot springs with her! What's going through my head? I'll tell ya... Miroku's my perverted mindset and he did all that last chapter and he'll be doing this one too.

Well, time for the 2nd chapter!

Disclaimer: I'll never own them! That's the end of story!

Chapter 2

Recap:

Miroku's eyes widened. "You don't mind me bathing with you?"

"No. Now come on."

Miroku grinned like an idiot and followed her.

Now:

Miroku followed Kagome to the hot spring and took off his clothes to join her. He cautiously stepped into the spring. Kagome wasn't there yet. Just then Kagome come out form behind the bushes, fully aware that Miroku was staring at her. Kagome had her hair wrapped up and settled down into the hot spring. Miroku sat down in the spring as well and looked over at Kagome. All that Kagome did was smile seductively across the water at him. Slowly Kagome swam over and sat next to him.

"Sit in front of me Miroku."

"Why?" Miroku asked a little nervously. 'She's never been so forward with anyone before. Especiallly not me. Must be in love... no possessed. That's it! She's possessed. I'll fix her!'

"I'm going to give you a shoulder rub dummy."

"Shoulder rub?"

"Yeah. You've been really tense lately. Plus you know you were almost killed by Sango. That's gotta make you more tense huh?"

"Yeah." Miroku turned around and embranced Kagome. He started stroking her butt and she blushed.

"Miroku. We can't do that yet you silly boy. Everyone knows that."

"What?"

"That we can't sleep together before we start dating."

"Why?"

"Don't know really. It's just a rule."

"Get rid of the rules for the night. Come with me Kagome. We'll go away for the night and have ourselves some fun." Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at her in a manner that would not be taken lightly for anyone else than Kagome.

"First I'll rub you then you can rub me."

"Deal."

Miroku turned back around and Kagome rubbed his shoulders for a while then she turned him around and she turned around to have her shoulders rubbed. Miroku did his thing and rubbed her so well that she started to fall asleep.

(Perverted mind taking over. Lime/Lemon maybe later on. Ok not later. Soon maybe now. Not now, soon. Sorry people)

Starting point: Miroku took kagome's hand in his and he guided her out of the spring to an abandoned hut. Slowly Miroku started to kiss her neck and Kagome moaned with pleasure. Miroku slid his hand up her waist and started to massage her breasts.

"Miroku, don't you think that she belongs to me?" Inuyasha called from the door.

"No, she wants me appearantly, not you Inuyasha."

"Inuyasha, what are you doing here? You spoiled all my fun."

"FUN! THIS IS FUN FOR YOU! I THOUGHT YOU HAD FEELINGS FOR ME!"

"Now why did you think that Inuyasha? There is nothing between us and never will there be anything between us. Just go away."

"Fine. Ruin your life with him."

"Fine with me. Miroku, let's find a less populated area for this ok?" Kagome asked as she took Miroku's hand.

"Of course my dear Kagome. Let's go."

A/N: Ok this fic is going to be all hot and sexy from here on out. I'll be starting my lemon series i guess... i never thought I'd be doing this but, since i started it I might as well finish it. Even if you're ready to kill me for this, I'm sorry the plot bunny wont leave me until i do this. Jane!


End file.
